


Romance Radio

by Schneezed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Radio, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneezed/pseuds/Schneezed
Summary: Overwatch - the world's biggest radio channel. And who could resist? With shows touching on every topic, there was something for everyone.But  there's always been a star of the show. Romance Radio was popular with men and women alike. Not only for the wondrous relationship advice, but the irresistible voice of its host, Jesse McCree.So when Hanzo Shimada starts falling in love with the man on the other side, he gets some help in meeting the cowboy of his dreams from the man himself.Dorian Schnee, 2018Inspired by: GayPrincesidonAll Rights Reserved.





	1. Prologue

"Ah, my hair!" Genji shouted, slamming the door shut and sinking into the leather seat. "Ugh, I'm soaked, I need a towel."

Hanzo sat next to him before shaking off his jacket. "I don't have a spare one if that's what you're asking."

The rain had come heavily and suddenly - the storm was never supposed to be this strong. Hanzo turned on the heaters, sitting back, letting out a groan while he wiped his face. The sweat from the gym and the floods from the sky made for an incredibly uncomfortable feeling all over both their bodies.

Hanzo wanted nothing more than to drive home and calm down in his pajamas - if only Genji hadn't gotten stuck with him. While he loved his brother, it was exactly like having a puppy, he wanted to play at all times even if everybody else was beyond tired.

"Oh shit, Jesse's on!" Genji suddenly exclaimed after checking his phone, before practically flinging himself at the car's radio.

"What on Earth has gotten into you?" Hanzo queeried.

"Just start the car; I need to hear this." The older brother obeyed reluctantly knowing full well the green haired man wouldn't stop begging otherwise.

Hanzo grabbed the wheel, slowly moving out his parking spot. The world was so blurry from beyond the car windows - making it through downtown would be a difficult task. Moving into the big city was a difficult task by itself. Having reckless weather didn't help navigating what Hanzo considered to be a labrinth in comparison to Tokyo's roads.

Adverts began wrapping up before the radio show finally started airing. "Duh, dun dun duh, duh duh duh!" Genji sang loudly, rummaging through his rucksack, desperate for something to dry his hair. Hanzo laughed off his brother's behaviour and focused on not crashing horribly during the ride. "What's gotten you so excited?"

"You know that studio I'm interning at, Overwatch? They've got this show that you of all people need to hear" Hearing the younger man chuckle, Hanzo couldn't help but feel a little nervous. That exact tone was one he'd gotten used to blocking out; it could only mean mischief. "Plus the host is just your type"

"Genji!"

"What? Relax, it's not like I'm trying to set you up or anything, I just think you'll enjoy it" Genji smirked as he leaned back.

And - before Hanzo could even register his brother's words - the radio began speaking.

"Good evening, y'all, welcome to Romance Radio" Suddenly driving was a lot more difficult. That smooth, southern accent was enough to make Hanzo melt almost instantly. "I'm your host, Jesse McCree, and it's time we talked about that thing we all crave: love"

With a gulp, Hanzo continued to listen on, enthralled by the voice from the speakers.

One could say - as Genji did mentally - "It was love at first listen."


	2. Spilling Some Tea

Hanzo leaned against the kitchen counter, holding in tea in his hands, trying to feel some form of warmth. It didn't matter how many layers he wore - the chill managed to get through. These cold winter months were stupidly expensive. Between the heating, clothes and food, it was difficult to keep track of how much money was coming and going.

"You always look so peaceful when you're drinking." Genji wandered into the kitchen with bedraggled hair. Wearing nothing but his boxers and a v-neck, he turned on the kettle and spun around to face his brother, standing in a similar position to him.

"You're in a good mood." Hanzo noted before sipping his tea.

Genji smirked, grabbing a mug from the shelf above him - the same green mug he always used when staying at the apartment. "Well... Jesse just text me."

That singular sentence sent a ping through his older brother's chest. He could already hear the sly comments and hints; this was Genji's regular strategy, after all. While he wanted the best for Hanzo - and tried making that clear as day - it could be quite aggravating. Especially to a man who hated acknowledging his feelings.

"There's going to be a rap party for this Spanish drama show on the station. Everyone who works at the station is invited, and I get to bring a plus one."

Hanzo glared at Genji. "You are not doing this again."

He walked out of the kitchen, leaving his mug on the countering and tightening his necktie. Genji huffed and followed the grumpy man into the living room.

"Come on, Hanzo!"

"No! You have to stop this. If I wanted to date someone, I'd date them, I don't need you setting me up constantly."

Genji run his hand through his hair with a loud sigh. "Just let me-" Hanzo immediately turned around, giving a glare that could scare even the strongest people alive. Genji raised his hands in defeat before choosing to walk away and stare at his phone instead. 

As Hanzo sat on the sofa, a muffled beep brought his attention to the device in his shirt pocket. And - as he raised it to his face - the notification didn't exactly amuse him. 

"Just... take a look. I think you two'll get along" Genji responded, standing in the doorway to his room. Ever since they'd moved from Japan, Genji had tried his best to make his brother happier, noticing how distant he was becoming. He even moved out to give Hanzo some space. The both of them knew how lonely he felt - Genji did his best to fix that, Hanzo felt too scared to even try. 

"I... I'll think about it. After work." Genji gave his brother a nod of acknowledgement, before shutting his door. 

"Right, work." Hanzo huffed. Now, back when he worked for his father, Hanzo didn't hesitate. He was efficient, fast, and productive - a model employee. 

However, even he couldn't handle the hellish world of working in a call centre. So much anger and hatred crammed into just eight hours. But - when given the choice of this or the streets - Hanzo could cope. 

Just barely.


	3. Working Nine Til' When?

"Yes, ma'am, I understand, but-" And she was gone. Another customer who couldn't wait five seconds for an explanation. "At least she didn't waste too much time."

The sound of light giggling brought Hanzo's attention to a group of women huddled together in the staff room. Hanzo looked up at the clock on the wall, it was nearly 6:30pm - he should've left over an hour and a half an hour ago.

While throwing on his blazer in an attempt to clock out, the phone in Hanzo's trousers buzzed lightly.

Genji:   
Jesse's coming on. R u gonna listen?

He didn't know what to say. Hanzo was definitely curious; the voice, the appeal, the romance, it was all rather enticing. But what was he getting out of it? Nothing more than a minor crush on a radio celebrity who didn't even know him.

"Oh, it's starting, Linda, get the biscuits!" One of the women spoke excitedly. Obviously, Hanzo wasn't the only one who wanted to get to understand Jesse McCree. He sauntered up to the open door and waited for the show to start. It's not like the other employees would notice - they were too distracted with their own anticipation.

"Hello ladies, gentlemen and all you lovely people around the world. My name is Jesse McCree and this is Romance Radio, coming to you live." There's that voice again. So smooth, so sexy, so syrupy. But something didn't make sense to Hanzo; why dream and idealise an unlikely situation? Fantasies could be traced with comfort - he knew that all too well - yet the disappointment should've surely ruined it.

Or, perhaps, Hanzo Shimada was just a persistent pessimist who didn't dare dream like the others.

"Now, I wanna mix things up a little. Normally, we get so many calls from all the women who tune in, but I wanna hear from the men tonight. Y'all never talk too much - so let's hear it boys, I care about you too. And I know you're out there" It almost felt as if he was speaking to Hanzo specifically. But - even with the unrealistic possibility - the blushing man couldn't help but feel drawn in. He hadn't felt like this since he was a teenager, getting his very first crushes.

And that's when it clicked. He could call in. Jesse was specifically asking for his male audience. In a way, he was asking for Hanzo.

"I can do this." The older Shimada thought to himself. But would he dare put his voice on the air? Especially when so many of his colleagues seemed to enjoy this so much.

"Now, since I know you're gonna find it a bit nerve wrecking, I'm gonna open up our texts and emails, too. Just to make sure you lovebirds all get your chance." Hanzo almost verbally scoffed. It felt too perfect, too orchestrated. Something was off. But - with opportunity and motive - he could finally contact this curiosity of a man. 

Hanzo reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and began typing his message. Yet he couldn't choose - does he go straight to the point, or be vague?

"I suppose it is anonymous..." Hanzo softly spoke to himself. And so, he went for it.

Dear Jesse,  
As of recent, I've been struggling living alone in the city: family just simply isn't enough. I've never even truly had a relationship. With no idea where to start or how to even find a relationship, I really don't know what to do. Do you have any tips or advice on how to find love as an absolutely clueless man?   
Signed, Mashida

Was signing off with an anagram a smart idea? No. But it's not as if there was any risk involved. There wasn't a single way for Jesse to know it was him.

Right?

That's when Hanzo regretted his decision. The "can-do" attitude he once had vanished quickly when the smooth talking Texan began to read his text mere seconds after he'd sent it. And yet, the only word that came to this baffled fool was so simple, he was sure anyone would have thought the same: "fuck."


End file.
